


A Birthday To Remember

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: With his 25th birthday nearing, Howie Dorough is nervous about who his soulmate could be. He wakes up on his birthday to find more than he was expecting.





	1. The Unforgettable Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to do an unusual triad pairing, combining it with my first soulmate fanfiction. I have more written on this, and can expand on it if people are interested. I am enjoying slowing down with my writing, and posting when I feel like it. Hopefully I will have something out soon, but I will not give definite dates anymore. Personal life is taking over right now, and my writing is taking a backseat. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you all for the support over these last few months. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again I do not own the rights to the boys and all rights and credit go to them and their management.

Howard “Howie” Dorough was ready to throttle his annoying brother. He shared a home with his roommates and brothers, Kevin Richardson, Nickolas (Nick) Carter, Alexander James (AJ) McLean, and Brian Littrell. The five of them had met in college, where Howie, Nick and AJ had majored in accounting, and the three worked at the local major accounting firm. Kevin had majored in law, and worked as a lawyer for a small firm, doing family law. Brian had majored in education, and was an English teacher for the local high school. Brian also coached the high school football team as well. After college, the five had decided to move into a home together, since none of them had gotten the name of their soulmate at that point, and it would also save on money for all of them. 

Soulmates were a tricky subject for the five of them. They knew that when a person turned 25, they would wake up with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. There had even been cases of one name being on each wrist, resulting in a triad.  They all turned 25 within three months of each other, and Howie was the oldest, with Kevin’s birthday a week after him, then Brian, AJ, and Nick. Howie’s birthday was the next day, and he was stressing out over who his soulmate could possibly be. He wondered if he had met the guy, because Howie knew he was gay, or if it would be a total stranger. AJ didn’t help matters by making off the wall suggestions, which only served to stress Howie out more. Kevin told AJ to knock it off, and told Howie that it wasn’t worth the stress, and that he would find out in less than a day, who he shared his soul with. Howie briefly thought of a triad, but that thought quickly went out of his head as ridiculous, and he resolved to just get through work, and have a nice dinner with his brothers and relax for the night. 

After working on a major project for most of the day, Howie arrived home exhausted and even more stressed out than he had been that morning. He stalked off to get a hot shower, and then made himself dinner, and watched some football with Kevin, Brian, and Nick. He tinkered with his guitar, and tried not to think about his birthday the next day. After a few hours, he said good night to the other guys, and went to his room to try to fall asleep. It took a few false starts, but he settled into a restless sleep. Before he fell asleep, Howie had wrapped wristbands around his wrists, so that he could see on his own terms the next morning who his soulmate was. He wrapped both on the off chance of a triad. Howie had decided to ask Kevin to come in and be with him when he unwrapped his wrists for the first time. After one of the worst nights of sleep of his life, he went to Kevin’s room and knocked on the door. Kevin popped his head out, and after wishing Howie a very happy birthday, Howie asked him to come back to his room. Kevin closed his door and followed Howie, feeling perplexed. As Kevin got settled on Howie’s bed, Howie followed behind and locked the door behind him. Kevin raised his eyebrows, and Howie told him that he wanted Kevin with him when he unwrapped his wrists. Kevin was touched, and nodded his head. Howie told him that he was going to shut his eyes, and Kevin would take the wristbands off, and Kevin would tell Howie who his soulmate was. He agreed, and Howie shut his eyes, feeling nervous. 

Kevin took hold of both of the wristbands surrounding Howie’s wrists, and after sliding them off, he looked down at Howie’s wrists, and what he saw shocked him. In cursive on Howie’s left wrist was “ _Brian Thomas Littrell_ ” and written on his right wrist was “ _Alexander James McLean_ ”. Kevin was stunned, and Howie started panicking. He asked Kevin who his soulmate was, and Kevin whispered that it was Brian and AJ. Howie’s eyes shot open, and his mouth dropped as he looked at his wrists. He started hyperventilating, and Kevin went into protective brother mode, and got Howie calmed down. He asked Kevin what he should do, and Kevin told him that he would not be able to hide this, since Brian and AJ both turned 25 within six weeks of that day, and Howie couldn’t keep his wrists covered for that length of time. Howie steeled himself, and told Kevin to get the other three together for breakfast, and he would be down in half an hour. Luckily it was a Saturday, so none of them had work. Kevin went to get the others, and to start breakfast. Howie went to shower, and after showering, covered his wrists back up for the moment. He would reveal them to the others when he got down to the kitchen. He got dressed, and after getting out the jitters, he walked down to the kitchen. As he entered, AJ and Nick tackled him for birthday hugs, and Brian came up to give him his own wishes. AJ noticed the wristbands, and asked who Howie’s soulmate was. Howie told everyone to sit at the table, and he would show them. The three who were clueless sat at the table curious. Kevin sat next to Howie to give him some support, as Howie removed his wristbands under the table. As he laid his bare wrists on the table, he watched Brian and AJ’s reactions. Both men went pale, and Brian immediately stalked off to his room, while AJ sat stunned. Nick was also shocked, but Howie wasn’t paying much attention to that. 

Kevin got up to go be with Brian, while Howie looked at AJ. AJ had leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He opened them now to look at Howie, who was staring back at him with a scared look on his face. He took a deep breath and told Howie that he wasn’t expecting that at all. AJ took Howie’s hands in his, and told him that this would work out, even with Brian. They were meant to be together; Howie’s wrists were proof of that. Howie gave AJ a smile, and after giving him a brief hug, went off to find Kevin and Brian. He went up the stairs to Brian’s room, which was across from his own. He knocked on the door, and heard Brian quietly say come in. He slipped in to see Kevin holding Brian, who had tears running down his face. He immediately went to Brian, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. He felt Brian sink into his embrace, and heard Kevin quietly leaving the room. A few minutes passed, and Brian eased himself out of Howie’s arms. Howie looked at Brian and apologized for this whole situation. Brian waved off the apology and told him that Howie couldn’t control who his soulmates were. Brian had never imagined being in a triad, and with the two men in the group that he was closest to, with the exception of Kevin, due to them being cousins. He revealed to Howie that he was kind of hoping that he would end up with one of them, but never imagined he would get both of them. Howie was stunned speechless. He never knew that Brian had a crush on both him and AJ. He asked Brian if he could call AJ up to his room so they could discuss this, and Brian agreed. Howie shot AJ a text, and they soon heard AJ’s footsteps on the stairs. Howie knew that what Brian had told him would shock AJ to his very core. 

AJ entered the bedroom to see Howie and Brian having their arms around each other, saw the tear tracks on Brian’s face, and automatically assumed the worst. He looked at Howie, who shook his head at him. AJ breathed a sigh of relief, and waited for Brian to speak. Brian got out of Howie’s embrace and turned to AJ. He revealed to AJ what he had told Howie, and AJ was dumbstruck. He never imagined that Brian, the most straight-laced of the five of them, had harbored a crush on both him and Howie. AJ turned to his two soulmates, and asked what they wanted to do. Howie said that he just wanted to celebrate his birthday with his two brothers and his two soulmates. AJ got a mischievous look on his face, and asked the other two who they thought Kevin’s soulmate would be. Howie and Brian both threw pillows at him, and told him they would wait until Kevin’s birthday in a week to find out. The three of them made their way back to the kitchen to enjoy the interrupted breakfast, and the five guys enjoyed the day celebrating Howie. 


	2. Life Continues On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howie had found his soulmates, and now had to deal with that on top of the realities of life. He helps out his brothers, and discovers how far his love for his soulmates goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 to my soulmate fanfiction. I am not entirely happy with this part, but I decided to put it out anyway. Hopefully my next story wont be so awkward. I have nothing planned as of now, so I don't know when my next story will come out. Thank you for all the support as always!

The next day, the three soulmates decided to talk about what being in this triad would mean for them and their relationships. There had been cases of platonic soulmates, but Howie, Brian, and AJ knew that they were not going to be in a platonic relationship. The three of them wanted to explore these new feelings that they knew their bond had helped develop. Something that had been discovered in the last 50 years was that some males had inherited a gene that gave them the ability to conceive and carry children. All boys were tested for the gene when they hit puberty, and out of the five friends, both Brian and Howie had the gene. Kevin, AJ, and Nick did not carry the gene, which honestly relieved them. They did not want to think about carrying children, and none of them really wanted to be able to do so. Brian and Howie felt differently, and were very happy to have the ability to carry their children. They would also be able to father children as well, so Brian could have a child with Howie and vice versa. But that was years away, they hadn’t even started dating at this point. The three of them planned their first date for the following Friday, and each of them would take turns planning a date, and Howie got the first one, since it was on his birthday that they found out about each other. 

The five days preceding the trio’s first date, went quickly for AJ and Brian, but slowly for Howie. He had to figure out what to do for their date. He finally decided on going mini-golfing, then catching a movie at the local theater. He didn’t tell the other two what he had planned, and merely told them that they did not have to get dressed up, that it was a casual date. AJ opted for his usual black jeans and graphic t-shirt. Brian chose to wear jeans and a green polo, while Howie opted for shorts and a white tank, with a blue flannel on top. Howie drove to the local golf course, and both men were happy to play a couple rounds of mini golf together. They chatted about anything and everything, and just enjoyed themselves. After losing both rounds to AJ and Brian, Howie drove the three of them to the movie theatre where they would see the newest Marvel movie. All three men liked the superhero movies, so the three thoroughly enjoyed the movie, and spent the car ride home comparing the movie to the others they had seen. Brian and AJ both thought that it was a wonderful first date, and Howie blushed. As the three got to their front door, Howie stopped them, and gently kissed both men. He got a goofy smile on his face afterwards, that was mirrored in both of his soulmates. Howie then told AJ that next week was his turn, then Brian the week after. AJ got a gleam in his eye that frankly scared both Howie and Brian, and wouldn’t reveal anything when they asked what he was planning. The three went to bed, happy that their date had gone well, and ready to celebrate Kevin’s birthday the next day. 

Howie got up early to make breakfast for Kevin, and Nick woke up not long after to help him out. Howie asked Nick what he felt about Howie, Brian, and AJ being soulmates and in a triad. Nick told Howie that he was very happy for him, and couldn’t wait to see his future nieces and nephews that would come from their union. Nick confided that he hoped that he only had one soulmate, and Howie reassured him that he most likely would only have one. Nick’s birthday was in another two months, and he couldn’t wait to find out the name of his future wife. The two of them heard Brian and AJ come down, and not long after Kevin ambled his way down the stairs. The four of them wished him a happy birthday, and Brian asked about his soulmate. Kevin lifted his left wrist to show “ _Kristin Kay Willits_ ” written in cursive. Kevin told them that he had no idea who she was, and the other four were clueless as well. Kevin could only hope to meet her soon. They spent the day celebrating Kevin, and Howie caught himself snuggling Brian or AJ more than he ever had before. It seemed that since the three of them acknowledged their bond, they had gotten very close very quickly. Kevin and Nick knew that if they wanted to find Howie, Brian or AJ were usually close by. 

The next couple of months passed swimmingly, with both AJ and Brian setting up perfect first dates, and the triad only grew stronger. Kevin found Kristin, and they were getting to know one another. AJ and Brian had celebrated their birthdays, and were very happy when their soulmate’s names appeared on their wrists.  It was now the night before Nick’s birthday, and he was panicking as usual. AJ, Brian, and Kevin tried to get through to him, but he ignored their attempts, continued pacing the house, and chattering about his soulmate. Howie eventually got tired of watching Nick, and dragged him to his room for a talk. As they were talking, Nick told Howie about his fears with his soulmate. He worried that he would never find his soulmate, that his soulmate would hate him, the potential of an age difference, just everything that was on his mind. Howie did his best to reassure Nick, and Nick shyly asked if he and Howie could do the same thing that Howie did with Kevin, having Howie reveal to Nick who his soulmate was tomorrow morning. Of course, Howie agreed, and gave the wristbands he used to Nick. Nick wrapped both around his wrists, and said goodnight to Howie. Howie went back down to the living room and explained what Nick had done to the other three, and that he had successfully calmed Nick down. He then went to bed himself, after having a light makeout session with his soulmates. Usually he would sleep with either Brian or AJ, but since both men loved to sleep, and he knew that Nick would wake him up early to reveal what was under the wristbands, he opted to sleep in his old bedroom. That would turn out to be the best decision Howie had made in a while. 

Bright and early at 7AM, Nick pounded on Howie’s door, startling said man awake. After looking at his phone and seeing the time, Howie groaned, got out of bed, and opened his door. Nick nearly shoved his wrists in Howie’s face, wanting him to unveil his soulmate. Howie pushed his wrists down and dragged Nick back to his room, and told him to sit on his bed. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he asked Nick if he wanted to look while Howie took the wristbands off. Nick’s response was to squeeze his eyes shut, so Howie sat next to him and pulled the wristbands off. As he looked down, he saw that Nick’s biggest fear had come true. He was in a triad, with two women. On Nick’s left wrist was _Leigh Ann Boniello_ , while his right wrist held the name  _Rochelle Deanna_ _Kardis_. He gasped at the names, and Nick opened his eyes and looked down. He was in complete shock, the thing he was dreading most had indeed happened to him. He started scrubbing at his wrists, wishing the names would come off. Howie pulled his arms apart, and told him to stop, that he couldn’t change who his soulmates were. With tears in his eyes, Nick sent a heartbroken look Howie’s way. Howie asked if he wanted him to wake the others up, and Nick nodded. Five minutes later, the other three were awake, and Nick showed them his wrists. Kevin, AJ, and Brian were stunned. They had never expected Nick to be in a triad, with two women no less. They set about comforting their brother, and Nick slowly accepted the fact that he had two soulmates. Now he had to find them, which was the hardest part. Nick eventually found Rochelle first three months later, and two months after that the two of them found Leigh. Now the triad was getting to know one another, and Nick found himself very happy with his two girlfriends. 

Time passed, and AJ, Brian, and Howie got very close, and continued dating. It had been almost a year since Howie’s birthday, and Howie was considering proposing to his two mates. He decided to do it on his birthday, at the mini golf course where they had their first date. He coordinated with the course owner that when Brian or AJ got to the 3rd hole, the rings would be nestled inside the tee. When one of them bent down to get their ball, they would see the rings, and Howie would get down on one knee and propose to both of his loves. The day of his birthday, Howie enjoyed spending the day with his loves, and Kevin and Kristin, and Nick, Rochelle, and Leigh. AJ and Brian took Howie out for a romantic birthday dinner, and then the three left for the golf course. As they got their clubs and balls, Howie double checked that the rings were in the tee, and the owner assured him that they were. Butterflies settled in Howie’s stomach, and he nervously waited for them to get to the 3rd hole. The first two holes went quickly, with all of them getting hole-in-ones. As AJ hit his ball into the tee on the third hole, and walked over to pull it out, with Brian nearby, Howie slowly sank to one knee, and heard AJ’s gasp as he saw the rings. AJ turned around, and saw Howie on one knee, and pulled Brian around. Brian gasped, and Howie started telling the two of them that he loved them so much, and knew they would spend eternity together, and asked both men if they would do him the immense honor of marrying him. A few seconds passed, with Howie’s heart sinking, before AJ and Brian simultaneously said YES! Howie got up and pulled the rings out of the tee, and put one each on both men’s left hands. The three shared kisses, and quickly finished their game, with Brian and AJ admiring their rings. Both men knew they had to get a ring for Howie, and schemed a way to do it, and surprise him with it. They made their way back home, and announced their engagement to Nick and his girlfriends, and Kevin and Kristin.

 A few weeks later, Brian and AJ surprised Howie with his own engagement ring, and the three men planned their wedding for three months from then. All three men wanted a small, intimate wedding, and knew that soon after they wanted to start trying to expand their family. Life for the five men was pure bliss, and soon they would be moving out of their shared home together, and into homes with their soulmates, to start their own families. This saddened the five men, but they knew that they would always be close, and constantly over each other’s houses. They couldn’t wait to be fathers, and resolved to always be there for one another. Life worked in funny ways, and none of the five men could say that life hadn’t sent them on twists and turns, but they had finally settled down, and couldn’t wait to see what the future held. 

Epilogue

Howie, AJ, and Brian ended up having six kids together. Howie carried three, and Brian carried three; with two sets of twins, and two singletons. Howie carried Trent, Mark, and Arielle, who were now eight (Trent and Mark) and five (Arielle). Brian carried Nicole, Kira, and Silas, who were now four (Nicole and Kira) and eighteen months (Silas).  Kevin and Kristin had two sons (Logan and Brent), while Nick, Rochelle, and Leigh had four kids, three girls and a boy (Tabitha, Penelope, Ella, and Gregory). The five men got together once a month for a guy’s night, in addition to having a giant sleepover with all of their kids when their wives went out. They were each content with their lives, and things couldn’t have turned out any better. 


End file.
